


Cuddles

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: A cute night of cuddles with your boyfriend turns into a cute night you’re not gonna forget.Tumblr Anon said: Secret relationship with Chris?





	

“I just don’t see why we need to keep this a secret,” Chris, your boyfriend, pouted. As adorable as it was, and as much as you wanted to throw caution to the wind and go public, you couldn’t.

You sighed, playing with his hands. You were both laying on your couch facing each other and holding hands after a long night of gaming. “Chris, I don’t want to be a secret either, but I don’t want…”

“You don’t want the fans to think you’re only working at Rooster Teeth because you’re dating me, I know.” The pout still didn’t leave his face, but he kissed your hand lightly in understanding. “I just want the whole world to know about us.”

You smiled softly, gazing into his eyes and memorizing every inch of him. You just knew you’d never get tired of him. God, I love you.

Suddenly, Chris’s face lit up like a Christmas (God damnit, Barb) tree. “You really mean it?”

Your face must have looked as red as a cherry when you realized that you had just told Chris that you loved him by accident. By the look on his face, you knew he didn’t mind, but still… You smiled through your awkward and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Of course I do, you dope. How could I not?”

“Oh, good. Because I love you too.” Chris grinned widely, capturing you lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go public now. No matter what, you would have Chris, and that was really all that mattered.


End file.
